


Unexpected results from spiking a drink

by Oneshots18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drink Spiking, Gay, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, draco owns a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshots18/pseuds/Oneshots18
Summary: Au where Draco saves Harry from being spiked...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Draco says, sliding over the bar stools to get Harry’s attention, “Don’t drink that. I think your date’s trying to drug you.”

Harry turned to look at the man who had interrupted his thoughts, “Draco? What the fuck are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?”

Draco lifted an elegant, blonde eyebrow and gave Harry a dirty look, “Really mate, do you seriously think I have nothing better to do with my time than follow you around? Honestly, you save one family from a burning building and suddenly you think I could be bothered with you?” 

Harry spluttered, “I’ll have you know I never asked for anyone to care about the job I do. I’m just a firefighter that’s all. And besides in terms of bothering people, last I looked, you’re the one bothering me.”

Sighing with frustration, Draco ran his hand through his blonde locks, which now fell down to his shoulders, “Look, I own this place, it looks bad for me if local heroes get drugged on my own property.” 

Surprise was written across Harry’s face and Draco had to stifle a giggle, “Wow. Something Harry Potter doesn’t know. I’m shocked.”

The surprise on Harry’s face was slowly changing to embarrassment as his cheeks turned a very amusing, dark shade of red. He shuffled in his seat and looked down,  
“But I’ve been to this bar loads. I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Mostly I’m doing office stuff in the back room, I pay waiters so I don’t have to deal with the drunk clientele. Especially when that clientele has an unfortunate habit of either being drunk on the floor or up to some very, hmm how should I phrase it? Very unsavoury things round the back.”

“How the fuck do you know that – never mind.” Harry got out his phone and pretended to be extremely interested in his Instagram page. 

Draco stood up from the bar stool and took Harry’s drink, heading round to behind the bar he poured out the drink and proceeded to make him another one. The dark-haired man gave a small smile as he accepted the drink, “Thanks.”

“Look, I don’t really care what you get up to, but I think your date looks like bad news and clearly he doesn’t mean well seeing as he just spiked your drink. If you want, I can call you a taxi and take you round the back so you can get out before he comes back from the toilet. That’s all.” Draco leant against the bar top, the light hair on his muscular forearms glinting softly in the reflections of the dim lights. Outside, rain fell, battering against the window and the wind was beginning to pick up. Across the room, the door to the toilets was beginning to open and Harry felt his palms beginning to sweat. He wasn’t really that attached to his date tonight, it had only been a few weeks and it’s not like he’d been dumb enough to tell the guy his address or anything. With a sudden air of decision, he stood up and nodded at Draco.

“Ok. Let’s go.”

Draco gestured at Harry to follow him and the two men headed round the bar to the small office room. It had white walls and was pretty bare other than the piles of papers that covered the desk and the laptop that was closed. There was a neat bookcase in the corner beside a comfortable looking orange chair. Draco sat down by the desk and got out his phone to call the taxi company.

In the middle of the call, he handed the phone over to Harry, “Tell him your address, I’ll be back in a moment, I’m just heading out front to check on things and make sure your illustrious date isn’t causing any more trouble.”

Harry felt pleasantly surprised by the care Draco was taking for his safety and to ensure his own privacy. He had always been a bit of a strange one at school, obsessed with chemistry and himself. Draco’s group of friends, or acolytes depending on your point of view had not been the nicest to Harry and his friends, who’d been polar opposites to Draco, so they’d never gotten on well. There was always this air of confidence around him though and Harry wasn’t the type to lie to himself, it had always given him a bit of a rush to fight with him. He had managed to keep his tiny crush on Draco a secret from pretty much everyone other than Ron and Hermione, but then they knew everything about him, so he didn’t count them. 

Behind the heavy beat of the music, he begun to hear commotion and shouting echoed through the walls. Harry opened the door a pinch and peaked through the small gap. His date was standing in front of Draco, looking very menacing, pointing at Draco and spitting out words Harry couldn’t make out properly. The blonde man wasn’t standing down though, quite the opposite by the looks of it. Harry got a rush of memory from school and the combination of that and the alcohol left him tingling at his fingertips. Draco had taken the man’s hands behind his back and was wrestling him down into a police car which had just pulled up outside. A police car? What the hell was that about? The car drove off and the bar returned to normal. Draco made his way back to the office and Harry tried to deal with the odd mix of emotions he was feeling. 

“Why the fuck did you call the police on him?” Harry yelled as soon as Draco shut the office door, the dark-haired man grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the door. Draco started and struggled against him, but Harry was both a firefighter and drunk; the combination of which left him far stronger than Draco.

“He committed a crime? Spiking is illegal mate.” Draco said confused, looking up at Harry with those damned eyes.

“I’m not your mate, Draco.” Harry snarled pushing Draco further against the door, the tingling feeling which had started in his fingertips, now seemingly taking over his whole body.  
Draco stopped moving and seemed distracted, his eyes moving everywhere, at Harry’s floppy hair, at his lips, his eyes and then back to his lips. Harry moved one of his hands off his collar and tilted Draco’s chin up so their eyes met in a flame of heat, he moved his head closer and his breath was hot against Draco’s ear. 

“Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?” he whispered against the other man’s skin.

Draco’s whole body tensed, and he shifted slightly, “Harry.” 

His hand moved from Draco’s chin, softly stroking down the side of his neck before tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. He had no idea what he was doing but there was something between them at the minute that he couldn’t deal with. His lips stopped a breath above the light skin of his neck.

“Harry” Draco breathed against him once more. 

At the sound of his voice some sense returned to Harry and suddenly he felt faint and flopped against Draco. Draco was left holding the unconscious wait of the local hero, who absolutely stank of booze. What the hell was he going to do now?


	2. Part 2

Harry woke up to the sound of a kettle brewing and a pleasant smell of toast wafting through the house. Wait what? He didn’t live in a house; his one bedroom flat definitely didn’t look like this. The room around him blurred and his head ached beyond measure. There was a glass of water and a pack of pain killers on the bedside table, which was empty of the clutter that Harry certainly had on his. His glasses were there too. What had happened last night? He searched around his addled brain trying to remember, he had been on a date that was for sure. Then Draco had shown up, no Draco was standing in front of him, without a shirt on and in a pair of baggy shorts. Was he still dreaming? No, he couldn’t be, he hadn’t dreamt of Malfoy in a long time thank god. Coughing, he shook his head and put on his glasses.

“Hi”, Draco said, his eyes looking anywhere other than Harry, his hands were fidgeting in his pockets and he kept shuffling his feet, as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up. At the sight of the blonde-haired man an unfortunate stream of memories flooded him: his date had tried to spike him; Draco had helped him and then… shit. 

“How did I get here? Where is here?” mumbled Harry.

At the sight of Harry’s embarrassment Draco seemed to cheer up a little, “After you collapsed on me yesterday I didn’t really feel like I could just shove you in a taxi and leave you to it and I didn’t think you’d want me to go to your home so I thought I’d just take you to mine and then I could make sure you didn’t need your stomach pumped or anything. So, to answer your second question here is my house. Just in case you hadn’t figured that out yet, which with the state you were in last night wouldn’t surprise me.”

Harry guessed from that wee speech that Draco wasn’t going to mention anything about him basically throwing himself at the other man; if he wasn’t then Harry definitely didn’t need to relive it. He attempted to get his brain to focus on the practicalities on the situation instead of the defined lines on Draco’s stomach. 

“How do you have such a big house in London from owning a bar?” he questioned, “I work for bloody hours and all I can afford is a studio way out of town.”

Draco smirked, “My family may have all been intolerant and homophobic conservatives who promptly disowned me the minute I came out as gay, but my grandma was actually pretty cool. She gave me this house.”

Harry took a minute to dissect this new information, he tried to tell himself it didn’t make a difference, but his heart was already racing. His head had cleared by now and he could remember every detail of having Draco up against the door last night and it was getting him far too excited. 

“Well is there anywhere in your grandma’s house I could get a shower?” he asked, clearing his throat.

If Draco was disappointed by the lack of conversation about sexuality he didn’t show it, he was still wearing that smirk, “Yeah, out this door, straight ahead and then turn left at the end of the hall. There’s towels and stuff in there. Give me a shout if you need anything.” 

He turned and left Harry alone, who flopped back onto the pillows and wished this whole weird morning were over and he was back in his own flat to do as he wished, which totally wasn’t stalking Draco on Instagram. 20 minutes late he was out the shower and sitting at the kitchen counter, Draco beside him. They were silent. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Draco asked, getting up to do the dishes.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though. Genuinely.” Harry said trying to sound sincere.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Don’t worry about it mate. Let’s be honest the local hero would probably have done the same for me.”

Maybe it was Draco calling him ‘mate’ again or the fact that all Harry had wanted to do since he had seen Draco put his shirt on was take it off again but suddenly he couldn’t stand it any longer. He jumped to his feet, with such force that the chair he’d been sitting on fell over.

“Harry? What are you doing?” Draco asked incredulously, “Trying to destroy my kitchen or something?” He was joking but Harry could hear something else running underneath the light tone. Harry came round the kitchen counter and stood so close in front of Draco, so the blonde-haired man was almost in the sink. 

“I wasn’t lying last night. You do drive me crazy.” Harry whispered hoarsely. 

Draco smirked with the confidence that Harry had remembered from school, the confidence which had always sparked his attraction to him, “Good. I like the idea of driving you crazy.” 

Tracing his fingertips across Draco’s thighs and up his spine, drawing circles around the defined lines of his stomach, Harry leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to the side of Draco’s neck, making him gasp, “Maybe I could return the favour?”

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms and Harry’s neck. Harry twirled his fingers through Draco’s blonde hair and used his other hand to turn the other boy’s face so he could kiss his ear, his jawline, his neck again and again and again. His hand returned to his spine, learning it like a lesson, his fingers grazing his abbs making Draco gasp louder and bite his lip.

“Fuck.” He breathed.

Harry smirked and looked at Draco in the eye, his green eyes saying everything that his mouth did, “Crazy yet?”

In answer Draco grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, that was everything the two of them had ever dreamed of. They devoured each other until Draco moved his hand back to brace himself and accidentally splashed into the sink, splattering water everywhere. The two men broke apart, laughing. 

“That was good.” Said Draco smiling and wrapping both his arms back around Harry’s neck.

“Shit, you’re getting water everywhere.” Harry laughed but didn’t move further away but closer, intertwining their bodies.

“Shut up.” Said Draco and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
